


Sinful surprise

by SilentRain91



Series: Sin [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Kara meets Lena at a club during summer, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara is at a club even though she's only sixteen. She meets Lena there, neither one of them knowing the second meeting which awaits them when the summer ends.





	

Kara hooks her legs around Lena’s waist and kisses her hungrily as her back hits the wall of the stall they’re in. She didn’t think her night would spiral into making out in the restroom of this club she isn’t even supposed to be in, but she’s not going to complain that it is. Truthfully, she’s not supposed to be in this club because she’s legally not old enough yet. This club doesn’t allow people underneath twenty-one to enter, which makes sense because someone needs to be twenty-one to drink.

She’s here because she went along with Lucy to celebrate her eighteenth birthday and even though she wouldn’t approve of fake ID’s she couldn’t say no to her best friend. It makes her feel giddy considering she’s only sixteen and she got in with that fake ID. In about two months she’ll be seventeen, somewhere in October. Her birthday has always been on the late side, often making her the youngest of her class. Lucy had to redo a grade, which is why they’ve been going to school together.

It’s summer vacation, though the end of her vacation is nearing. In about three weeks school will begin again and it will be her senior year. For now she can relax and enjoy kissing this woman she met at this club. Lena is older than her, she can see that, but if she’d have to guess she’d say she’s about thirty at most.

“Kara,” Lena mumbles, moving to kiss her neck.

Kara snaps out of her thoughts and lowers her legs so she can stand, not wanting Lena to have to keep supporting her weight. The attraction between them was pretty much instant and made her act impulsively. “Lena,” she whispers, dazed with desire. She has kissed people before, sure, but that’s about as far as she has gone. It doesn’t seem like a good idea to mention that she’s a virgin, not when Lena is unbuttoning her pants.

Lena kneels down and slowly shimmies Kara’s pants down her legs, along with her underwear. “Beautiful,” she murmurs, kissing her thighs. “Can I?” she asks, her voice low and needy.

“Yes,” Kara whimpers, tilting her head back. “Please,” she adds. This isn’t how she expected her first time would go, but she really wants Lena. She tangles her hands in Lena’s hair, coaxing her closer to where she needs her the most and usually she wouldn’t be this needy, but Rao, this wave of arousal is too much to ignore.

Lena sucks lightly on Kara’s clit, spurred on when she hears her name being moaned. She swirls her tongue around, tasting how wet Kara is for, which aids to turn her on more.

“Oh yes, y-yes,” Kara moans, never having felt anything like this before. She understands now what some people were talking about when they say how good sex feels. “Mhmm, Lena,” she moans, closing her eyes while Lena’s tongue licks through her folds.

Lena thrusts two fingers inside of Kara’s wet center, feeling how close she is around her fingers. When she hears Kara moan louder, she picks her pace up, pumping harder and deeper, curling her fingers every now and then. She teases Kara’s clit while she moves her fingers to double the pleasure.

Kara gasps when she feels her orgasm building up and Rao, she’s so close. “Ah, Lena… please,” she moans, feeling like her legs are going to give out.

Lena stills her movements to gaze up at Kara. “How badly do you want to come?” she asks naughtily.

Kara whines at the loss of contact, even though she can feel that Lena’s fingers are still inside of her. “Um… v-very badly?” she tries, unsure what to say. She’s too shy to admit that she has no experience whatsoever.

“You’ll have to try to be a bit more vocal than that,” Lena replies, not quite pleased yet. She flicks her tongue around Kara’s clit to encourage her to be more vocal. What can she say? She likes it when her sexual partner is being vocal.

Kara feels like she’s at a strong disadvantage because Lena is so good at this while she has no idea what she’s doing. “I… I’ll try,” she promises, moaning louder.

Lena smirks confidently when Kara moans even louder than she did before. That’s much more like it. She continues her ministrations, flattening her tongue against Kara’s center while she thrusts her fingers in and out.

“Ah… Lena,” Kara moans, biting her bottom lip so hard as if she’s trying to taste her own blood. “I’m cl-close,” she breathes out. It is building and it’s intense and it feels like she’s going to die a delicious death.

Lena pulls back, her breath close to Kara’s warm center. “I want to hear you beg for it,” she demands, loving to be the one in control.

Kara’s jaw drops at Lena’s request and she thought she had already been begging before. “Lena, please,” she pleads, desperately. “Please, please, please,” she chants, like a chorus. “Please, I’m going to combust,” she whines.

Lena smiles, feeling happy to hear that Kara is listening so well and is begging for it. She curls two fingers inside of Kara while her tongue plays with her clit, not relenting when Kara comes, moaning her name. In fact, when Kara comes, she picks up her pace, thrusting harder and deeper. She presses her free hand against Kara’s stomach, below her belly button.

“Lena!” Kara cries out, toppling over into a second orgasm. She was still dazed from her first orgasm and now she needs to come down from the second one as well.

Lena slowly slips her fingers out of Kara and licks them clean under her watchful eyes, amused to see Kara’s jaw drop. She stands up and opens the door of the stall, winking at Kara. “You taste good,” she husks. “Enjoy the rest of your night, darling.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena leans against her desk, arms resting on her sides while she looks out of the window as her students trickle in. She’s new as a teacher, being twenty-eight and having decided to give her career a spin by choosing this. Teaching the seniors may be a challenge, though she doesn’t back away from a challenge. “Good morning, students,” she says when she assumes they have all entered. Her eyes widen when she spots a very familiar looking blonde in her class, the young woman from the club, whom she thought was twenty-one and simply looked young. Oh god, she had sex with a student.

Kara is gripping the edges of her desk, her mouth agape as she looks at Lena. She had sex with her new teacher without knowing. Oh no, no, no.

Lena can’t believe she slept with a student who is merely a senior in high school, meaning Kara can’t be older than seventeen. She shivers as she remembers being between Kara’s legs and the thought of wanting to do that again makes her shiver even more.

Kara can’t keep her eyes off of Lena during class and she knows she’s pushing it when she unbuttons the top two buttons of her blouse, revealing her cleavage slightly. When the class ends, she scribbles her phone number down on a piece of paper.

Lena is stunned when Kara walks up to her, right after the other students have left. The girl is smiling at her and is holding a piece of paper out, which she takes.

Kara leans in for a quick peck on Lena’s lips. “Call me,” she says sweetly. “I really I um…,” she continues, blushing. “I enjoyed having my first time with you and maybe we could… I would like to… if you want, we could do that again sometime.”

“I was your first?” Lena asks, shocked and suddenly she finds it impossible to breathe. Oh god, what has she done. She should have known Kara was too young rather than assume she just looked younger than she really is. That’s the last time she randomly hooks up with someone.

“You were,” Kara answers, staring at her feet. “I don’t regret it,” she assures Lena. “So um… I should go and I hope you’ll call me.”

“Kara…,” Lena whispers, hardly able to process her shock. “How… how old are you?” she asks and she probably doesn’t want to know that because this is bad enough already.

“Sixteen,” Kara answers with a beaming smile, but Lena isn’t smiling at all. “Al-almost seventeen,” she adds quickly, though it doesn’t seem to help. “I should catch up with the others,” she says, shuffling nervously on her feet. “If you call me later I could come to your place or you could… your place would probably be better.”

Lena feels like she needs a drink because she had sex with her student, her sixteen year old student, who was a virgin. That’s it, now she’s really going to hell, but oh how badly she wants to repeat that sin.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just pretend I never wrote this. I checked the underage box to be sure because some say the age of consent is sixteen whereas others would say it's eighteen.
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
